


An Ocean Warmed by the Sun

by anupturnedboat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she was a flame, he was ready to be burned.</p><p>Drabble - Emma and Hook aboard the Jolly Roger.<br/>Takes place after the S2 season finale.</p><p>Inspired by A Simple Song by the Shins with a dash of The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ocean Warmed by the Sun

Most became enraptured by the Neverland sky, fancy ink, splashed with diamonds. It was the ocean that captured him though, hostile, bitter, and darker than night.

Like a lover, it sighed, _Killian_ , enticingly.

Emma was a flame, banishing the dark rhythm of the sea, and he stared at her profile.

He was an upturned boat, marooned on a cliff.

An unfamiliar longing to be near the flame, absorb the warmth, but also to take away the pain, rustled his leathers like a gale.

Emma, eyes cast downward her stance unyielding, even as the boat rocked forcefully, stood alone.

 _Henry, (Milah)_ the frigid, sinister sea taunted, but if Emma could hear it beneath the crash and the roar he wasn’t sure.

He was still staring when she turned her hair caught, and billowing out like a mast. Her gaze, sharp, resolute and frantic pierced right through him.

He was pinned a patient etherized upon a table. _He was an upturned boat, marooned on a cliff_.

Emmas hands were clenched into fists, ready to strike. If he was to be the recipient, he would welcome that then. If she was a flame, he was ready to be burned.

Instead, she stepped closer and clenched his coat in both hands.

“You bring Henry home to me,” Emma commanded, a wave higher than his cliff cresting in the space between them.

“Aye, lass,” he said, low, bewitched, his heart a distracting erratic beat. “Or I will die trying,” he promised, realizing he meant it.


End file.
